The Fake House Of Love
by Bunny Yuy
Summary: I hated my parents! They were such liars. They lied to everyone, pretending they love each other, but once they entered our home and the door closed, the arguments began.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/TOEI Animation.

* * *

**The Fake House Of Love**

I hated my parents! They were such liars. They lied to everyone, pretending they love each other, but once they entered our home and the door closed, the arguments began. I know what some of you are thinking along the lines of, "It's hard for married couples, especially with a kid," well, your wrong.

At first I thought they only fought when I would act up or fall behind on my school work, but as I started to behave and worked hard to become a straight A student, I realized it wasn't about my behavior or my school grades, it was about me being born.

It was the night of my seventh grade play, Romeo and Juliet and I was Juliet. My parents were supposed to be there, together, pretending to love each other, but only my mother was there and I didn't know where my father was. I believed he was at work and after the play, I tried asking my mother, but she wouldn't talk to me. She was mad, maybe at me for something I have done, but I didn't know what, so I just kept quiet, only talking when her friends congratulated me on my acting, acting like the perfect daughter, polite and well mannered.

During the drive home, I couldn't keep my mind off my angered mother. The whole trip home I was worried, believing I was in deep water. As the car turned left into the mansions entrance, I saw the familiar black car that my father owned. I was about to ask my mother why he was home, forgetting that she was mad, but as I turned to the driver's seat, the door was opened and my mother was not in the seat, but walking quickly to the front door.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, opening the door as fast as I could and closed it as I ran to catch up with my mother, who was getting ready to put the key into the door. As I reached the first of seven steps leading towards the mansions entranced, the door opened. In the entrance way was my father with another women who I immediately recognized as my father's secretary.

The woman was surprised to see my mother and I saw fear in her eyes, but my father, he didn't bat an eye. My father's secretary quickly ran passed my mother and me, but I didn't care about her; I cared about my pissed-off looking mother and my father who looked like he didn't care about anything.

My father walked into the house and my mother followed, with me at her tail. I closed the door behind me, watching them stare at each other, my father looking at my mother as if daring her to do something and my mother looking like she wanted to kill him.

They stood there, in the middle of the foyer, staring at each other, not saying a word. After a couple minutes, the phone rang, but neither of them moved to answer it, so I too just stood where I was. After seven rings, the machine came on and my mother's personal message could be hear.

_Hello, you've reached the Tsukino residence. We're sorry, but we were not able to catch your call. If you leave your name, message and number after the beep, we'll be sure to get back to you. Have a wonderful day. **BEEP**_

_Hey Kenji, I've left my purse at your house. Just bring itto the office tomorrow. Talk to you later sweetie. **BEEP**_

My mother blew up after that message was heard and my father yelled right back. This wasn't unusual in my house if no one was around and usually I don't stay to watch the argument, but this time, I was hurt that my father was here with his secretary and not at my school watching my play, so I stayed. Though the words they spoke broke my heart, I'm glad I stayed. That argument I stayed to watch was the argument that changed my life and showed me the truth.

As my parents argued they yelled information about why they argue – it was because of me. I was the reason they argue, I was the reason they were together. They broke up, but because of me they got married. All along I was a mistake, I was never supposed to be born, and they wished I were never born.

All that information was something that I couldn't take. I didn't want to know that my parents didn't want me and I didn't want to know that my parents hated my existence. I was in tears now, yet they didn't notice, they were to busy fighting still, but I was listening anymore. I walked up stairs to my room, the argument dying down the further away I got and soon ceased to exist as I closed my door.

My room was once a sanctuary, but as I looked around I saw the fake items of love my parents gave me over the years. I continued to look around and seeing all the items, getting angry at each item I laid my eyes on. As I laid my eyes on my laptop, the gift they both supposedly bought together, the gift they gave because the _loved_ me, I couldn't take it anymore. I was fed up with all their lies. I was fed up with all these items full of fake affection.

I walked towards my desk on the other side of the room I looked at my laptop once more. Above my laptop was the picture of us together and I saw their fake smiles and they held me. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the picture and through it across the room, watching as it shattered against the door. I turned around and grabbed my laptop, turning to my left and throwing as hard as I could watching as it made contact with my television, listening and watching as they shattered together.

I tore through my room, grabbing anything and everything in my path, throwing each item anywhere, not wanting any of the items they gave me as they lied to me with their proclamations of love for me.

A couple minutes after the sound of the laptop and TV making contact, my parents came running into my room. I looked at them as they looked at me trying to figure out what I was doing. I didn't want them here; I didn't want them anywhere near me. I threw things at them, dolls and books, anything I could get my hands on. They both moved out of the way of each item thrown and my father soon grabbed me, trying to calm me down. I didn't want to calm down and I didn't want him holding me. I screamed, struggling to be anywhere but in his arms.

After some time of screaming and struggling in my father's arms, my mother walked in with men who I recognized as our doctors. As I continued to struggle I couldn't see why they were here, but as one of them grabbed my arm to hold me still, another put a needle into my arm, injecting me with something. I was shocked at what they were doing I stopped struggling, but as they took the needle out of me my father told me it was going to be alright and I came out of shock.

I started screaming and struggling again, but this time the doctors were also trying to hold me down and I also felt a little drowsy. Soon after the doctors stuck that needle in me my body felt weak and I felt tired. After a couple minutes I stopped screaming and stopped struggling. The people holding me put me on the floor and I watched as they talked to each other, the figures blurry and their voices fading away. And soon, I was unconscious.

When I woke, my parents and my doctor were standing over me. The doctor started asking me questions, asking my why I acted the way I did, what pushed me to act that way. I looked at him, deciding on what I should say. After a couple minutes of silence, I looked at my parents, who looked like they were truly worried, fat chance I thought. I looked at my doctor and I made up my mind, I knew what to say and when I said it, my parents looked at me with surprise, yet no sign of guilt appeared in their eyes.

"My parents said I was a mistake, that I should have never been born. I didn't want any of the items they gave me, because they only gave it to me to keep up the perfect image of a family they made," I said, with no emotion in my voice and showing no emotion on my face. My doctor looked surprised. I noticed he was about to speak, but mother asked him to leave, which meant get out now. My doctor looked at my mother, looked back at me, sadness in his eyes for me, and then left.

My mother looked at me with anger in her eyes, which didn't surprise me in the least, but the look of guilt in my father's did. My mother started scolding me, most likely about me telling the secret of the Tsukino family, but I wasn't listening to her. I was looking at my father, who was looking at me with guilt written all over his face and love shown in his eyes.

I didn't know what to think; I didn't know what to feel. I expected they both would yell at me for saying the truth, but my father looked as if he was truly sorry for what he has done. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if I could trust what I see. All my life I did and it was all a lie. I couldn't think about it anymore, because my mother soon noticed I wasn't listening to her and walked past my father then grabbed my arm, painfully hard.

As my mother was about to yell at me, my father spun her around and I saw anger in his eyes. I could see my mother was scared and so was I. Neither of us has seen that look in his eyes.

"You will not touch her like that again," he said, his tone firm. I was no longer afraid of that look and I knew that he was sorry, that he did feel guilty. He let go of her arm and stepped to the side, indicating for her to leave. She looked at me with anger and looked at my father, with what I didn't know, but I didn't care. She left through the light, brown door and that was the last time I ever saw her.

My father told me he was sorry for never giving me chance and for the way he treated me. I forgave him. The next few days happened fast in my eyes. He checked me out of the hospital and we stayed in a nice hotel. That night he took me there we stayed up talking. I knew he was trying to catch up and I was helping him to do so.

As I told him about everything that has happened to me I saw guilt in his eyes. I knew he felt guilty for not truly being in my life, but I could see happiness on his face as well and that made me happy.

After a couple of weeks, my father told me he was no longer married to my mother. He also told me that she didn't want anything to do with me and I didn't care. We went that same day to the house that I labeled as the fake house of love. I thought we were going to pack our things, but my father told me to wait in the car as he went in. When he came back, he had his briefcase with him and he turned to look at me.

"Serena, you didn't go in to the house, because you don't need anything in there. You and I are starting a new life, leaving everything from the past behind," he told me. I smiled and nodded, liking that idea, but I wasn't sure how this was going to work and I think he knew what I was thinking, because he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He told me he loved me and it would be okay and I knew it would be. He pulled back, smiled and started the car, driving away from the fake house of love.

I'm now eighteen, getting ready for graduation my graduation. My father remarried, but to a woman he truly loved. I was happy for him and happy for whom he chose. She was nice and she was like a true mother, kind and loving and strict.

I'm standing here in my room, full of items filled with true love, living in a house with real love. I looked out the window to see my family and friends. I will never forget those twelve years of my life, but I have a life that out does it.

"Serena, there you are. Come on, this is your party. Besides, your father just found out about the jerk from school and he's talking about bringing his gun tomorrow to take care of the jerk. Looks like he means business too," my best friend, Lita, said. I turned to her and smiled, heading outside with her.

I was once in a house full of fake love, but now I am in a house full of real love, surrounded by people who truly care about me. And I love it!


End file.
